


My Maria

by HigherFurtherFasterBaby



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Family, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherFurtherFasterBaby/pseuds/HigherFurtherFasterBaby
Summary: A collection of one-shots following our ladies and their daughter.Carol's been away all week and the only thing she wants to do is see her girls, Sleep and get a kiss maybe from her girlfriend.





	1. Yeah this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Just a collection one-shots that I've been unable to get out of my head. Not Beta read all mistakes are mine. Feel free to comment and or leave a kudos all are appreciated. If anyone has any prompts they'd like id been happy to see what I can do just leave a comment.

They had bought their little house just off base three months before Monica was born. Of course Coral was coming with them too, you know to help with all the expenses. It was there perfect place for the three of them. Know one around for miles apart from a neighbour a couple of miles to the left of them, the majority of there land being to the front, back and left of them. Here, here they could be happy and a family without anyone bothering them.

It was perfect. Carol had to say she loved coming home to see the brunette and baby and vice versa Maria loved coming home from base to find Carol and her daughter laying on the couch. It was a sight that Maria was missing this week. Carol was away on an assignment for the first time in the three months since Monica was born. They had settled into a routine so it was more than a little strange to home without the blonde. It was much the same on Carols end she was finding it more than hard to sleep without the other woman beside her and Monica don’t even get her started on how much she misses that beautiful little baby. 

So when she got home in the middle of the night on Friday instead of on Saturday like she was supposed to Carol couldn’t have been happier to be pulling up the driveway parking beside Maria’s car. Quietly as possible, she made her way up the steps with her Air Force issued hold all on her shoulder and unlocked the door making sure it was locked behind her. Carol made her way up the stair making a beeline straight for Monica’s room dropping her back at the door. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the sleeping baby as she leaned over the crib ghosting her lips over Monica’s forehead then slipping out again scooping up her back leaving the door ajar. 

She passed the guest room that to other people was her room as she made her way to her and Maria’s bedroom. When she pushed the door open gently the blonde was greeted with a sight that she could describe as none other than home. She shut the door behind her placing the bag down at the bottom of the bed stripping down to her sports bra and boy shorts. Carol took a look at the sleeping woman. Maria lay in the bed on her side. arm tucked under the pillow in her tank top and pants. It was hot, middle of the summer so Maria had the widow open giving her skin a delightful cool touch. Grinning the blonde slipped in the bed behind the other woman pressing her front to her back pressing her lips to the back of her neck. 

“Carol?” Maria mumbled sleepily. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Carol grinned trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

“M’ sleepin’.” She mumbled leaning back against the other woman despite the hot weather. 

“I know.” Carol smiled slipping her hand under Maria’s tank top her hand flattening over the woman’s toned stomach. 

Carol leaned forward in an attempt to press a kiss against her lips but missing letting out an annoyed huff. Unimpressed Carol crawled over Maria who rolled onto her back in an attempt to give the other woman more space. Leaning forward Carol hovered above her girlfriend finally pressing their lips together. This time Maria’s hand came up to cup Carol’s cheek happily responding to the kiss. 

“You home?” Maria asked, sleep still evident in her voice. 

“I’m home.” She said covering Maria’s body with her own whose free hand snacked around the blonde’s neck. As if though she could sense what was happening in the other room they were interrupted by baby Monica crying. 

“I’ve got her, you’re sleeping” Carol grinned pecking Maria’s lips. “We’ve got all weekend,” Carol added. 

“I’ve not long fed her, she probably sensed it was you when you went in to check on her,” Maria mumbled. 

Pressing a kiss against the other woman’s lips again before slipping out of the bed not caring that she was still in her underwear making her way to babies room. Leaning over the crib Carl scooped the baby up taking her over to the changing table making quick work of changing the baby then scooping her back up starting to pace the room. 

“Here there Lieutenant Trouble, I missed you baby girl.” Carol smiled kissing the top of her head. “Don’t tell Mama but I missed her too. Turns out it’s hard to sleep without her. Now I know how you feel when you get upset because you miss her.”

Carol was now standing in the middle of the room completely forgetting about the baby monitor that was set up. She reached up running her finger across Monica’s little cheek and above her eyebrow having read that stroking the area above a babies eyebrow soothes them. She was staring down at the baby like she was her whole world back to the bedroom door. 

“You know your Momma and I love you, right? And we are going to make sure that you have everything that you need alright. That you know how special you are and just how much we love you.” Carol said taking a moment oblivious to the fact that Maria was leaning against the door frame. 

“I never felt like my parents loved me and you need to know that we love you so much and that no matter what I’ll always be here okay. You’ll never be alone okay. I never knew what it felt like to have a family until you came along you know that. So I’m going to do everything that I can to make sure that you know what it feels like to have parents that care about you. I know I’m just Aunt Carol but that doesn’t matter.” She said looking down at the sleeping baby again. “That’s it baby girl you get some sleep” 

With a good idea that her no their daughter was asleep Maria made her way up behind Carol wrapping her arms around her waist resting her chin on her shoulder pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. 

“She sleeping baby?” Mara asked quietly. 

“Yeah, she’s out,” Carol said leaning back against the slightly taller woman. 

“Good, put her back in her crib” She smiled. 

Doing as asked Carol lay the sleeping baby down in her crib but not before pressing another kiss to her forehead and taking one last look at her. Once Monica was settled Carol made her way back over to Maria who reached up tucking the blonde’s hair out of her face before letting her hands trail down her arms until their fingers were laced together. 

“Come on,” Maria said leading the other woman back to their bedroom making sure to leave the door open just a crack. 

Smiling Maria placed her hands on the junction between Corals jaw and neck. The blonde’s hands automatically going to the brunette's hips. Leaning in so that there lips were so close they were barely brushing against each other's Maria started backing the blonde to the bottom of the bed before guiding her down letting her get comfy against the pillows. Maria was now covering Carols body with her hands on the pillow on either side of the blondes head looking down at her. 

“Do you know how much I love you?” Maria asked looking down at her. 

Carol smiled reaching up cupping the woman above her face letting her thumb run across her soft bottom lip. 

“I do and I love you too.” Carol smiled. 

“Good” Maria smiled sitting down on Carol’s hips straddling her. “I’m going to show you just how much I love you and missed you.” She said sitting up taking her tank top off as Carol's hands settled back on her hips. 

“Happy home coming to me.” Carol grinned reaching up cupping Maria’s face as she sat up kissing the other woman before flipping her onto her back. 

Collapsing down on Carol Maria placed a kiss on her collar bone before rolling off the other pilot pulling up the thin sheet to cover herself. She covered her eyes with her arm the other resting on her chest trying to catch her breath back as Carol lay beside her trying to catch her own breath. Once the blonde felt a little calmer she rolled onto her side to face her girlfriend pressing a kiss to her shoulder then pressing her forehead against said shoulder. Without a second thought, Maria placed a kiss against her forehead reaching up lacing their fingers together resting them on her stomach as they drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning the blonde was awoken by soft grunting coming from beside her. She took a minute before letting her eyes flutter open to see the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen. There was Maria leaning against the headboard cradling Monica against her as she breastfeeds the baby wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts she must have slipped on to go and get the baby. A truly beautiful sight.

“You’re wrong you know,” Maria said breaking the silence. 

“No, I’m not.” Carol puffed out voice still thick with sleep. “About what?” She added. 

“About just being Monica’s Aunt. That may be what she calls you but you are her other parent.” Maria smiled. 

“I love you.” Was all that Carol could say as she eyes water pressing herself against Maria’s side her head resting just under Monica’s throwing her arm around her toned stomach despite having given birth three months ago. 

Carol sighed happily. Yeah, this is home and there’s nowhere else she would rather be. As long as she’s got her two girls.


	2. Stormy Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Monica spend a little time staring at the stars while a storm rages on outside.

Summer storms, one of Carol’s favourite thing about summer. As per usual they were up at the crack of dawn to go into the base and drop Monica off at the base daycare. Maria was already up and showered, dressed in her combats getting Monica ready for daycare. Carol was already down the stairs in her own combats setting out breakfast. They would change into their coveralls at the base. With the breakfast sitting on the table Carol poured herself a cup of coffee and headed out to the back porch from the double doors leaning against the railing. 

The blonde was so busy staring out at the rolling dark clouds that were slowly making there way towards them. The tell-tale signs that a storm was coming there way. The news has been saying for the last couple of days that they were going to be getting a storm coming their way. She was brought back to reality by the feeling of arms wrapping around her waist, a front pressed against her back and a chin resting on her shoulder. 

“Storms coming,” Carol said leaning back against Maria. 

“Mmhmm.” Maria hummed ac Carol’s free hand covered her own. 

“Is Lieutenant Trouble up?” She asked turning her head to face the other woman. 

“Yeah sitting at the table eating her breakfast.” The other woman replied. 

Smiling Carol leaning in pressing her lips against Mara’s in a lingering kiss. The blonde let out a happy hum against Maria’s lips as Maria placed quick kisses before pulling back. 

“Come on, We gotta eat or we’re gonna be late.” Maria grinned pulling away. “Move that fine ass Captain.” She added giving a playful slap to the blonde's ass earning a laugh from Carol. 

Smiling they made their way into the kitchen to see Monica sitting at the table eating her cereal swinging her legs. Their morning went as usual. They finished up their breakfast before Maria and Monica headed off for Day Care before the base and Carol headed straight for the base. 

By the time that Carol was finished for the day it the raining was already battering off the ground and you could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. Maria still has a couple of hours left at the base so the blonde was going to pick up three year old Maria before they headed back home. The first thing she was going to do was look out the torches and candles in case the electric goes out and make sure that spare batteries are where they can get them easily. First thing first she has to pick up there baby. The rain was battering down so hard that Carol even took her time getting them both home. Not that she speeds that much with the baby in her car but tonight she took extra care to get them both safe. 

Once they were home Carol set Monica up in the living room playing while she made them a quick dinner, something that Maria could eat cold just in case. Then it was up and a bath for Monica, probably spending more time splashing about than the really should but hey its Saturday tomorrow and they have no work and no plans. By the time Carol had read Monica a story as well as sang her a song and tucked her in the thunder was rapidly making it's way closer to them. She knew Monica wouldn’t be down for long so she left a torch on the large dining table in the hallway for Maria before putting some candles on both there nightstands and a box of matches making sure everything was settled for the night. 

She was just coming out of their bedroom when the darkening house light of with a flash of lightning than a large crack of thunder showing just how close that the thunder was getting to them. Carol had stopped in her tracks, not that she admitted that it had scared the shit of her that she had stopped when she jumped. Of course, it had scared Monica as well so much that she had come running out her bedroom and straight into Carol's legs. 

“Aunt Carol, I don’t like.” She said shaking her little head, her eyes watering with tears threatening to fall.

“Its okay, baby” Carol said picking her up placing her on her hip rubbing soothing circles on the toddlers back. “Why don’t we take some of your teddies into your tent with your blankets and we can lie in there until momma gets home” She suggested. 

With Monica’s approval, the blonde took the pillows from her bed and the covers setting them on the floor of the tent in the corner of the little girl's room. Then they settled side by side watching the stars go around the roof of the tent from the nightlight that Carol had set in the corner thankful Maria had thought to get one with batteries in for back up just in case. 

That was how Maria found them. It had taken her longer than usual to get home thanks to the pounding rain but when she got home she was more than grateful to see Carol's car already parked up. She made her way inside making sure to lock the door, the dull light catching off the black metal torch as she shut the door. One of the downsides to living in the country they don’t have the street lights from outside giving the house a slight glow so they could see. So torch on she made her way up the stair following the giggling she could happily hear despite the fact that it was well past her daughter's bedtime. 

She followed their laughter straight to her daughter's bedroom leaning against the doorframe of the open door holding the light of the touch down the hall so she wouldn’t interrupt them. There they were her daughter and secret girlfriend laying in the tent arms crossed behind there head pointing up at the moving stars of the night light laughing away. God, she loves these two something fierce. 

“Momma be otak?” She heard her daughter ask causing Carol to look at the small girl. 

“Momma’s fine baby, Whatcha doin’?” Maria asked the smile lacing her voice as she spoke. 

“Lookin’ at the stars,” Monica said happily as they both sat up. “You come to Momma.” She asked patting the space on her free side. 

“Let me change baby and I’ll be there,” Maria said smiling fondly at her daughter. 

Quickly Maria made her way to their room changing into her tank top and boxers she was sleeping in before making her way back through to Monica’s bedroom. Of course, the other two haven’t moved since she went to go and get changed. Grinning she watched as Carol moves over followed by Monica before Maria settled in beside her daughter in the space. 

“So why ain’t we asleep?” Maria asked her daughter looking up the moving stars that somehow seemed to be oddly soothing. 

“Thunder scary,” Monica mumbled quietly just in time for another flash and a loud crack. It wouldn’t be long until it was near the house. 

“You want to come in with Mamma’s bed tonight?” Maria asked knowing that they couldn’t sleep on the floor. 

“Auntie Carol can come too?” Monica asked innocently. 

Maria looked up from her daughter to see Carol biting her lip trying not to laugh earning a mock glare from her secret girlfriend. 

“What do you say Auntie Carol do you want to sleep in the big bed with Mamma and Monica?” Maria asked trying not to let her own laugh out. 

“You betcha’” Carol grinned. 

Silently Maria stood up scooping her daughter up as Carol unplugged the nightlight despite the power outage, getting to her own feet. The three made there way to Maria and Carol's bedroom the blonde making a beeline straight for an empty spot placing it down in the middle knowing they were about to light the candles beside the bed with Monica in the bed. Meanwhile, Maria settled the toddler down in the middle of the bed under the covers before climbing in beside her laying on her side facing the small girl her hand automatically falling to Monica’s stomach rubbing soothing circles. Once she was ready Carol slid in her side of the bed behind Monica she too turning on her side so that she was facing her girlfriend with their little girl between them. 

The blond couldn’t help the large smile that she flashed the other woman. Now that everyone was settled it was Carol's hand resting on the three year olds stomach as the small girl playing with her fingers. Maria, on the other hand, was cupping her daughter's cheek with her thumb running back and forth just above Monica’s eyebrow helping to lull her to sleep. It was a trick that she had read in a parenting magazine that she had been reading while waiting for her doctor's appointment once and now she was finding despite being three it still worked pretty well for her daughter. 

As thought, it wasn’t long until Monica was sound asleep with her little hands clasping on to Carols who was more than happy to lay with her eyes training on the toddler. That was until she caught a glimpse of Maria staring at her with that god damn sexy half smile. 

“What?” Carol asked glaring playfully at the other woman. 

“I Love you.” Maria simply said watching the smile slowly spreading across Carol’s lips, as if it was the first time she was hearing those words too despite the fact it wasn’t. 

“I love you too.” Carol smiled sinking further into the mattress beside the sleeping small girl.

Eventually, they fell asleep with their hands clasped as they rested on the small of her back. Yeah, Carol thought before she fell asleep. ‘Them two they are all I need.”


	3. Not Our Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carols dad shows up and causes a little problem and Monica gets a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and Kudos it's very appreciated. 
> 
> So I haven't decided yet but I'm thinking I might do a part II of this chapter. Anyway, Kudos and comments are appreciated and if anyone has a prompt they would like to see just leave a comment. 
> 
> Just a quick warning this chapter has a bit of angst.

It was no secret that Carol has never gotten along with her family. Maria could remember in boot camp when they first joined the Air Force seeing the bruises along Carol’s back as they would change. She remembers the feeling of dread when Carol would tell her she as going to her parents’ house making her wonder what new bruise the blonde would come home with. 

The blonde’s father had been particularly difficult this week so instead of going across to her parent's house Carol and Maria decided to have a BBQ in the garden with Monica and the boys from DR Lawson’s programme that they are in. It had was the first time since joining the Air Force that they were all treated as equals not just by their superior but by their squad as well.

One of the boys Anderson had been complaining about not being able to have a BBQ since there was broken and they hadn’t had time to get a new one. Maria decided to throw the offer out there sharing a look with the blonde as she threw the offer out of a BBQ out at her place. Of course, the opportunity was jumped on and arrangement were made from them all to come over each bringing something with them from food to drinks. Being mindful that Monica would be there she checked they were all okay with it but the six men were more than fine with it. The brunette was hoping that it would help cheer Carol up since she had been in a mood from the night before when she had a particularly heated conversation with her father over the phone. 

There wasn’t long until the boys would start to arrive so Maria was in the kitchen preparing the food so all that she has to do it cook it. Carol had tried to help but had just ended up getting in the road so she had been vanished outside to go and keep Monica happy. The brunette couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips when she looked up out the window seeing the two chasing each other. 

“Hey Rambeau we brought beer and burgers,” Anderson said as he came in with another one of the guys earning her attention from Carol and Monica chasing each other around the garden. 

“Hey guys, put in the fringe there’s a cooler outside by the table with cold beer outside and I’m about to start grilling now.” She smiled at them. 

Doing as told Anderson put the beer in the fridge before the two men helped her take everything out. Of course, they headed straight for the beer Anderson though kindly took one over to Maria before they joined Carol playing with Monica. Shaking her head with a smile the brunette started cooking the food only looking up when the laughing got louder or her daughter would let out a squeal of excitement. Before she knew it they were all there kicking a soccer ball around having made a makeshift goal out of god knows what. 

“Alright you crazy bunch food up,” Maria called placing the last plate on the large table food now covering it from burgers, hot dogs to chips and dip. 

The words had barely left her mouth when the lot of them were looking at her before practically making there way over in one big pile straight for her.

“Wait, pretty ladies and cook first,” Anderson said scooping Monica up standing her on a chair picking up a plate for her. 

“If you wanted to go first all you had to do was ask Anderson.” Carol laughed earning around of laughter from the other men. 

“You’re Auntie Carol isn’t as funny as she thinks she is.” Anderson scoffed pulling a face at Monica as they all started piling up there own plates Monica now happy with what was on her plate taking a seat on the chair her mother had taken outside for between the two women. 

“Nah, she’s funnier,” Monica replied earning a cheer from everyone as she took a bite of her burger. 

“See this kid, I love her,” Carol said proudly plopping down in the chair. 

The group sat about eating and drinking with light banter filling around them music playing from the radio in the makeshift hanger out back since it was closer than the house. The summer night still had plenty of daylight for them and since they have no work in the morning no one is in a rush to call it a night.

Monica had run inside to get herself a popsicle after complaining that she was too hot. She’d even paused before taking off to offer the other one as well. Anderson who seemed to have taken to the little girl like a duck to water, of course, took her up on her offer but everyone else declined. 

“Hey, Rambeau she’s taking a long time for a popsicle.” He said a little worried. 

“Mama.” They heard call before she could answer. 

The tone of the young voice causing their heads to whip around in the direction it came from. The first thing that they saw was a man who obviously had a bottle of beer in his hand and Monica’s little arm in his other hand as she tried to get away. Before anything else could be said the group were all their feet running over to the group. Carol though was well ahead of having recognised the man straight away. 

“Get your hands off her,” Carol said sternly her voice leaving no room for arguments causing the man to look up at her his grip loosening just as the others got there. 

“Monica, baby come here” Maria called to her daughter who came running to her so she could scope her up little arms and legs wrapping around her. Maria ran her hand up and down her back trying to soothe her daughter. 

“Hey, I ain’t finished with her.” He gruffed. 

“Leave!” The blonde said fisted balled at her sides. 

“You shut it, we ain’t finished talking yet either.” He said pointing his finger at her despite the bottle of beer handing from the same hand. “You put the little brat down.” He spat. 

“Leave now!” Carol added taking a step closer. 

“Shut up.” He said baking handing Carol making her stumble before taking a step towards Maria and Monica. 

Before anyone could step in though Carol punched him square in the face. It hadn’t been the best idea because he turned around and hit her straight back and before the others knew it Carol and the man were knocking the sense out of each other. That was until he made another grab for Monica and it was like the blonde saw red she grabbed him pinning him against the wall her hands around his throat. That seemed to kick start everyone into action. Two of the men grabbed Carol holding her back while another two grabbed the man doing the same. 

“Go home, dad.” Carol spat her mouth covered in blood. 

“You fucking.” He started taking another lunge at his daughter but unable to move for the two men Carol making another move for him. 

“Enough,” Maria said sternly. “Hey, baby you give Anderson one of those hugs the man doesn’t get enough love.” She said handing her daughter off to the man who she seemed to have taken just as much of a shine to as he had to her. “ Boys please make sure he leaves drag him out if you have to,” Maria said turning to look at the blonde who was stood glaring at her father fists balled face red as if she was going to burst. 

“Come let’s get you cleaned up,” Maria added turning to look at the blonde who seemed to be planted to her spot. “Carol. Come on!” She added again finally getting the other woman to move. the tugging on the blonde’s wrists finally bringing her back to the land. 

Silently Maria led Carol up the stairs to the en-suite bathroom attached to their bedroom pointing at the toilet seat for her to sit on. Once the blonde was seated Maria shut the door behind them before pulling the first aid kit out from under the sink, it being the better of the two. The brunette stood between the blonde's legs as she gently began cleaning the other woman up starting with the cut above her eye than the one on her lip finally before taking her hand in her to clean up her knuckles that were all bloodied. Other than the cuts there’s only some bruises the one along her jawline on her right side being the biggest. 

Placing a dressing on the blonde’s knuckles Maria quickly tidies everything up throwing the rubbish out and putting the kit back where she’d gotten it from before turning back to the blonde. She stood back in between her legs, Carols hands instantly going to her hips holding on. The blonde’s eyes were focused down on the floor so Maria took her chin between her thumb and index finger lifting her face so that she could look into her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t want him to hurt her,” Carol said as they finally looked eyes, her own eyes filling with tear one escaping and rolling down her cheek. 

“Baby no!” Maria said as her fingers curled around the quickly bruising jawline. “ You’ve nothing to be sorry for you protected her, you kept her safe.” 

She held the blonde’s eyes for a little longer before taking the opportunity behind the closed door to lean in and press her lips to the blonde in a kiss mindful of the cut on her bottom lip. Carols hands curled around Maria’s wrists then sliding up her arms to her face cupping her face deepening the kiss. The blonde wasn’t bothered by her cut lip she just needed to feel her girlfriends lips against hers. When the need for air became too much the blonde pulled back resting their foreheads together. 

“Our baby, Maria. He was gonna hurt our baby. He can hurt me, but not our baby.” Carol said to her girlfriend the brunette seeing the pain in the blonde's eyes. 

“You’re my baby too and it ain’t okay for him to lay a hand on either of you. You hear me?” Maria replied her voice full of conviction. 

Once Carol had nodded her response after a little prompting from Maria they share a few more lingering kisses before finally heading back down the stairs and out to the garden. The boys were sitting back in their seats they had been in before with Monica sitting on her new best friends knee. She was laughing away at something Anderson said as he tickled her belly earning a laugh from the two women. 

Carol was more than happy to let Maria lead the way in hope that she would be able to slip around the side of the house to her Mustang. At least that had been the plan she had just started to sneak away when suddenly there was a hand curling around the back of her jeans halting her in her step. 

“You ain’t doing shit, girl!” Maria said sternly earing the boy's attention. “Keys!” She said holding her other hand out. The look on her face and the tone of her voice leaving no room for arguing. 

Not willing to nudge at first Carol stared at Maria who was staring right back at her. The two held eyes for a few more seconds before the blonde let out a sigh and handed over her keys. 

“Now sit that ass in a chair and have a beer,” Maria said pocketing the keys before softening her voice. “Monica’s gonna be worried about you so how about we go see out little girl hmmm?” 

She could practically see the tension leave Carol's body before the blonde let out a nod again. This time when she followed the other woman she had no intentions of slipping out instead they went straight to the table joining the boys. They sat beside one another in the last two free chairs as one of the boys pulled out two beers from the cooler that had been filled up with more beer and ice. 

“I’m sorry I dropped your popsicle Uncle Bird,” Monica said using the nickname she had given Anderson since he flies like a bird but not as good as Momma and Aunt Carol of course.

“That’s okay kiddo If it’s okay with Momma, how and about you and I go on a little Uncle Niece date tomorrow and I take you for some ice cream?” He suggested looking up at her mother for permission. 

“It’s up to you baby.” Maria smiled. It would be nice to have some alone time Carol. 

“Yes please.” Monica nodded excitedly. 

“Then it’s a date and will pick you up at 11 sharp.” He said happily grinning when the little girl threw herself forward in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. “So who up for a little soccer before our mini photon has to go to bed?” He added standing up out his chair still holding onto Monica. 

Before Maria knew it Carol and one of the other boys were out of their chair so fast she was surprised that they were still standing after. She sat happily sipping on her beer with the others watching the four playing soccer nothing but the natural sounds of outside, soft music and laughter filling her eyes.


	4. Monica's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica has a new friend and her mothers aren't impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos they are so appreciated. Very brief mention of Anderson from the last chapter Not Our Baby. As always if you have a prompt you would like to see leave a comment. Thank you all so much.

Chapter 4 – Monica’s Boyfriend 

Work finished for the day Maria headed straight for the bases DayCare to pick up her three year old Monica. She pulled up in the first spot that she could find before stepping out the car making sure to lock it behind her. She nodded hello and passed them as she passed other parents picking up their children as she made her way to her daughters class. When Maria arrived Monica was sitting watching out for her running straight over to the brunette crouched down scooping her up settling the little girl on her hip. 

“Hey, baby.” Maria smiled kissing her cheek. 

They made a quick pit stop to pick up Monica’s little pink zip-up hoodie and her little backpack before Maria carried her out to the car listening as her daughter spoke a mile a minute. Once they reached the car she helped her daughter buckle on dumping the backpack and hoodie on the free backseat beside the car seat. 

“Did you have a good day?” Maria asked once they had pulled out of the parking lot and were headed to their house off base that they share with Carol. 

“Uh-huh. We painted and wented to the Park.” Monica started babbling happily. 

Maria looked up from the road glancing in the rereview mirror smiling at the happy little girl sitting in her booster seat. She listened intently humming and adding her yeah every now and then to let her daughter know she was listening. Finally, they drove up the long dirt road to their house pulling up the side of the house so that Carol could get her car in beside her. Then Maria hoped out grabbing her own bag before letting Monica out picking up her hoodie and back settling the two bags on her shoulder. Then as they were walking to the steps of the house Monica slipped her little hand into her mums smiling brightly up at her when her mother looked down at her. 

“Do you know what Stevie and me done today?” Monica asked they made their way inside putting their things away in their respective places the brunette glancing at the clock. Time to start supper. 

“Who’s Stevie?” Maria asked as they went to the kitchen Monica setting at the table with her colouring book and crayons. “And what did y’all do?” She added as she went about starting dinner. 

“We holded hands going to the park and he drawed me a picture,” She said happily as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“Y’all held hands?” Maria asked turning around from the cooker to look at her daughter shocked. 

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend he gived me a kiss on the cheek when he went home,” Monica said looking up from her colouring-in book. 

“Nope, uh-uh nope. Baby Jesus in a blanket.” Maria muttered under her breath turning back to the cooker unsure what to say to her daughter. “Go wash up baby, and put away your colouring things away while Mama sets the table.” 

By the time that Carol was walking in the front door, the two were already sitting down at the small table in the kitchen instead of the large one in the hall. Smiling the blonde made her way into the kitchen stopping behind Monica’s chair kissing her cheek as she playfully squeezed her shoulders. Carol couldn’t help let out her own laugh hearing Monica’s squeals of laughter at her shoulders being ticked as she took a seat. Then before she could say anything though Maria was placing a plate of food in front of her that had been warming giving the blonde’s shoulder a linger squeeze letting her hand trail from one shoulder across her back as she passed back to her own seat. 

“God, I love you.” The blonde happily eying the plate of food set in front of her. 

She looked up at Maria who threw her a wink over the rim of the coffee cup she was drinking from. 

“Me to Auntie Carol,” Monica asked breaking there moment. 

“Of course you, who couldn’t love you LT” she smiled happily. 

“Baby, tell Auntie Carol who Stevie is and what y’all did,” Maria said from her place at the table sliding her bare foot up Carol’s bare legs thanks to the shorts the blonde had changed into at the base causing the blonde to clear her throat a blush rising on her cheeks. 

“We holded hands going to the park and he kissed my cheek when he goed home cause he’s my boyfriend,” Monica said so innocently. 

Carol though stopped abruptly her fork halfway to her mouth that was hanging open and turned the young girl she considers a daughter. Well her mother is her girlfriend even if it is a secret. 

“That good kiddo.” She said even if she was very unamused at the mere thought. 

Maria was tucking Monica in up the stairs and reading her a story before probably getting conned into singing for her daughter. Meanwhile, Carol was in the kitchen washing the dishes staring out the window absentmindedly. She was so lost in thought staring out the window hands going through the motions that she wasn’t aware Maria was back down the stair until she was leaning against the counter drying the dishes having changed into men’s boxers and a tank. God, it was so damn hot. 

“I’m gonna kick the snot out that kid.” Carol said to her girlfriend. 

“Not if I get there first you. My Momma called when I was up the stairs. She was goin’ on about it like it was the cutest shit ever.” Maria huffed. 

Carol finally turned to get a look at her girlfriend for the first time since she had come back down from putting their daughter to sleep. As soon as her eyes got a look at the taller woman her hands instantly stilled as she let her eyes slowly drag down her body. Not a giving damn that Maria could openly see her checking her out. Of course, the blonde just had trail her eyes back up from the way that they had come from. You know in case she missed anything but before they could make it as far as Maria’s face they stopped on her breast. The other woman had removed her bra before putting on the tank top and Carol was thanking her lucky gods. 

“Eyes are up here Fly Girl,” Maria said with an amused smirk but getting no response from the blonde. “Girl, you getting a good enough look?” Maria asked this time gaining Carol's attention. 

“No,” Carol replied back cheekily. 

“Well, you know Monica is asleep you could come up the stairs and have an early night with me,” Maria suggested taking the last plate from the blonde drying it quickly putting it away. 

Carol though was just looking at her with the biggest girl that she could muster up on her face. Before Carol could catch up with her brain though Maria was already making her way out the kitchen. 

“Coming?” Maria stopped to asked over her shoulder before making her way up the stairs. 

Before Maria could even reach the tip of the stairs Carol was right behind her placing her hands on her hips attaching her lips to the side of her neck. The couple wasted no time in heading straight to bed of course being careful not to wake Monica. 

The next morning went as normal. The two women got up and ready to go to base before one got Monica ready and the other made breakfast so like most days it was Carol who got Monica ready. Then since they are both starting at the same time and finishing at the same time they both went to drop Monica off at Day Care and then head to base. Once they arrived at the base daycare centre they walked Monica to the classroom door watching as she caught up with a little boy that they didn’t recognise. The two women watched as they walked down the hall as Monica ran in front of them with the little boy while someone trailed behind them. They nearly had a heart attack when the two children took each other hand followed by their daughter very distinctly calling the little boy Stevie. 

“Maria it’s too early for this,” Carol wined shoving her hands in her brown leather jacket pocket watching as their daughter settled before they began making there way back to the car so they could back to base. 

“We could always ask him over for supper one night and Invite Uncle Bird that way we won't get arrested for scaring, threatening a child.” Maria thought proudly as they got into the car. 

“I love you, you know that we gonna set that up?” Carol asked sliding into the driver's seat. 

“Take us to work, girl,” Maria laughed reaching over resting her hand on Carol’s thigh as she pulled out of the car park.


End file.
